prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Sparkling Vows
is a group song sung by Cure Miracle, Cure Magical, Cure Felice and Cure Mofurun. Lyrics Movie Ver. |-|Romaji= #F56FA1|Mi}}/ / Jibun ijō ni daijina hito imasu ka? #F56FA1|Mi}}/ "nani ga atte mo" #7F00FF|Ma}}/ "mamoru kara" Our wish is one gakeppuchi demo ato ni wa hikenai Ichi tasu ichi wa ni janai! Yonin ga deaeba Yumemiru hitomi kirameku chikai Purikyua Our wish is one ichi pāsento demo kibō ga aru kara Ni tasu ni wo mugendai ni shite yonin de tatakau Egao wa akashi mirai e tsudzuku Purikyua Fukaku ni mo me ga urumu Min'na issho zutto! Our wish is one gakeppuchi demo ato ni wa hikenai Ichi tasu ichi wa ni janai! Yonin ga deaeba Yumemiru hitomi kirameku chikai Saigo no saigo ni wa shinjiru chikara Purikyua |-|Kanji= 空にある 星よりも 美しくて 輝いてる そばにいる友達が 宝よ 北風も 暗闇も 奪えないよ 壊せないよ 心にある真実の ヒカリ 自分以上に大事なひと いますか? 願うのは・・・笑顔　「何があっても」　「守るから」 Our wish is one　崖っぷちでも　後には引けない 突破口　見つけて　立ち向かうよ! 1＋1＝2じゃない! 4人が出会えば サイコウ　サイキョウ　絶対負けない 夢みる瞳　キラメク誓い　プリキュア Our wish is one 1%でも　希望があるから 何が何でも　立ち上がるよ 2＋2を無限大にして　4人で戦う ダッシュで　猛ダッシュで　絶対守る 笑顔は証　未来へ続く　プリキュア 目と目見つめ合う　通じ合う不思議 手と手つなぎ合う　力みなぎる 不覚にも瞳(め)が潤む みんな一緒ずっと! 涙は嬉しい時も　こぼれると知った それはみんなと逢えたおかげ Our wish is one　崖っぷちでも　後には引けない 突破口見つけて　立ち向かうよ 1＋1＝2じゃない!　4人が出逢えば サイコウ　サイキョウ　絶対負けない! 夢みる瞳　キラメク誓い 最後の最後には　信じるチカラ　プリキュア |-|English= A friend that is beside me Is brighter than the stars in the sky The north winds, the darkness, I can't take or break it The light of truth remains in my heart Is there any important person in your life other than you? My wish is...to smile "as whatever happens" "I'll protect you" Our wish is one as even at the top of a cliff, I won't turn back We'll find a way through it to stand back up! It's not 1 + 1 = 2! If there are four people You'll absolutely not be defeated With dreaming eyes, this is the Pretty Cure's sparkling vows Our wish is one as even if it's at 1%, our hope is still there Through anything, we'll stand up again With 2+2, you can fight endlessly as four people With every brave dash, you can certainly protect Smiles are the proof that Pretty Cure will continue on towards the future It's mysterious how one can look eye to eye and stare When hand in hand, your power is a lot stronger Even if it's awkward to stare at each other Everyone will always be together I know tears can fall even when I am happy I thank everyone that I have ever met Our wish is one as even at the top of a cliff, I won't turn back We'll find a way through it to stand back up! It's not 1 + 1 = 2! If there are four people You'll absolutely not be defeated With dreaming eyes, this sparkling vow Even if it's the last minute, I will believe in Pretty Cure's power Full ver. |-|Romaji= #F56FA1|Mi}}/ / Jibun ijō ni daijina hito imasu ka? #F56FA1|Mi}}/ "nani ga atte mo" #7F00FF|Ma}}/ "mamoru kara" Our wish is one gakeppuchi demo ato ni wa hikenai Ichi tasu ichi wa ni janai! Yonin ga deaeba Yumemiru hitomi kirameku chikai Purikyua #F56FA1|Mi}}/ / Ushinau toki ni daijina koto kidzuku no #F56FA1|Mi}}/ "kanaetakute" #7F00FF|Ma}}/ "koko ni iru" Our wish is one ichi pāsento demo kibō ga aru kara Ni tasu ni wo mugendai ni shite yonin de tatakau Egao wa akashi mirai e tsudzuku Purikyua Fukaku ni mo me ga urumu Min'na issho zutto! Our wish is one gakeppuchi demo ato ni wa hikenai Ichi tasu ichi wa ni janai! Yonin ga deaeba Yumemiru hitomi kirameku chikai Saigo no saigo ni wa shinjiru chikara Purikyua |-|Kanji= 空にある 星よりも 美しくて 輝いてる そばにいる友達が 宝よ 北風も 暗闇も 奪えないよ 壊せないよ 心にある真実の ヒカリ 自分以上に大事なひと いますか? 願うのは・・・笑顔　「何があっても」　「守るから」 Our wish is one　崖っぷちでも　後には引けない 突破口　見つけて　立ち向かうよ! 1＋1＝2じゃない! 4人が出会えば サイコウ　サイキョウ　絶対負けない 夢みる瞳　キラメク誓い　プリキュア 上手くいくばかりじゃない　今ダメでも　明日はイケる! その気にさせてくれる　友だち お互いを思い合う　強い意志が　魔法になる 心ツナグ本当の　キセキ 失う時に大事なこと　気づくの 心底の・・・願い「叶えたくて」「ここにいる」 Our wish is one 1%でも　希望があるから 何が何でも　立ち上がるよ 2＋2を無限大にして　4人で戦う ダッシュで　猛ダッシュで　絶対守る 笑顔は証　未来へ続く　プリキュア 目と目見つめ合う　通じ合う不思議 手と手つなぎ合う　力みなぎる 不覚にも瞳(め)が潤む みんな一緒ずっと! 涙は嬉しい時も　こぼれると知った それはみんなと逢えたおかげ Our wish is one　崖っぷちでも　後には引けない 突破口見つけて　立ち向かうよ 1＋1＝2じゃない!　4人が出逢えば サイコウ　サイキョウ　絶対負けない! 夢みる瞳　キラメク誓い 最後の最後には　信じるチカラ　プリキュア |-|English= A friend that is beside me Is brighter than the stars in the sky The north winds, the darkness, I can't take or break it The light of truth remains in my heart Is there any important person in your life other than you? My wish is...to smile "as whatever happens" "I'll protect you" Our wish is one as even at the top of a cliff, I won't turn back We'll find a way through it to stand back up! It's not 1 + 1 = 2! If there are four people You'll absolutely not be defeated With dreaming eyes, this is the Pretty Cure's sparkling vows If it's not going well even until now, it'll work tomorrow Friends allow this sort of feeling If you think of each other, your strong will becomes magical And your heart will connect you to the true miracle When you notice you've lost something important Your heart..wishes "I want it to come true" "it is here" Our wish is one as even if it's at 1%, our hope is still there Through anything, we'll stand up again With 2+2, you can fight endlessly as four people With every brave dash, you can certainly protect Smiles are the proof that Pretty Cure will continue on towards the future It's mysterious how one can look eye to eye and stare When hand in hand, your power is a lot stronger Even if it's awkward to stare at each other Everyone will always be together I know tears can fall even when I am happy I thank everyone that I have ever met Our wish is one as even at the top of a cliff, I won't turn back We'll find a way through it to stand back up! It's not 1 + 1 = 2! If there are four people You'll absolutely not be defeated With dreaming eyes, this sparkling vow Even if it's the last minute, I will believe in Pretty Cure's power Audio Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Movie Songs